scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Nova
This article is about Scooby-Doo's girlfriend from the TV series, ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. For the Nova from the Scooby-Doo! Team-Up comic story , see Nova (Truth, Justice, and Scooby Snacks).'' : | actor= Jennifer Hale Amy Acker (possessed) }} Nova was the pet dog of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. She became Scooby-Doo's girlfriend, and when her owners were revealed to be working for Professor Pericles and Mr. E, Mystery Incorporated took her away. , season 2, episode 13. After a near-death experience, which left her comatose, , season 2, episode 17. her body was inhabited by a member of the Anunnaki race of other-worldly beings. , season 2, episode 18. Physical appearance Nova is a female Cocker Spaniel, with a slightly dark tan coat. The fur around her muzzle is tawny which travels up the center of her face, right to the top of her eyes, ending in an arrow-shape. Her nose and her ears are dark chocolate brown. She also wears one reddish pink bow on the root of each ear. Personality Nova acted like a regular dog in comparison to Scooby. She seemed to like Scooby as much as he liked her, and would often show her affection by licking him. , season 2, episode 7. She would bark when either danger was right in front of her or when she sensed it. When taken over by the Anunnaki, she spoke in a wise tone and thoughtful manner. She guided Scooby to do what was best, giving him hints, so he would solve the problems himself, as it was supposed to be. History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season two As Brad and Judy chatted with their son, after just arriving, Nova walked into the living room, where Scooby fell in love with her at first sight. She was captured by the Hodag of Horror due to her bell collar. , season 2, episode 5. Nova and Scooby-Doo watched a movie at the Crystal Cove Cemetery when the Graveyard Ghoul attacked. When the gang found out about Brad and Judy's true intentions, they secretly took Nova behind their back because she wasn't good enough for them; Nova didn't seem to mind at all. , season 2, episode 13. Nova and Fred secretly lived in one of Daphne Blake's spare bedrooms at her mansion. Scooby promised to check on Nova everyday. , season 2, episode 15. Nova accompanies Scooby and the gang during their alien mystery. , season 2, episode 16. Nova was seriously injured falling from a helicopter, during the final encounter with the Horrible Herd. She was put in the hospital, placed in a deep coma. Scooby visited her frequently. During one of his visits, the monitor turned off, suggesting that she had flatlined. Suddenly, she awoke and warned Scooby-Doo that Nibiru was coming. During another of Scooby's visits, he dreamt of a peaceful time alone with her, but his pleasant fantasy turned into a nightmare of them being attacked by marauding Kriegstaffebots. , season 2, episode 20. Nova was in Scooby's dream trying to warn him about what was happening. , season 2, episode 22. Sheriff Stone told everyone they had to get these people to safely including the little dog (Nova) in a coma. , season 2, episode 24. The Annunaki that possessed Nova revealed the history of the Evil Entity. During the previous Nibiru event, the Annunaki descended to Earth to aid the development of humanity, but for some it was to rebel and attempt to use the humans for their own ends. The good Annunaki halted their attempts, sealing away the evil of the rebels inside a crystal sarcophagus. However, the Evil Entity's machinations had finally led to its release, and it would only grow more powerful with every second of it spent in the physical world. The Annunaki declared that the only hope for the world's survival now rested with Scooby-Doo and his friends... Suddenly, Scooby-Doo received a vision from Nova's Annunaki, who told him that the Heart of the Jaguar was never the spear at all. Much to Scooby-Doo's frustration, the Annunaki's only hint to the true identity of the Heart was a cryptic statement: "You will know. You will see. You will feel." Recalling Nova's words, Scooby had an epiphany: the true "Heart of the Jaguar" is the power of friendship and love, embodied by bonds between himself and his friends. Velma also realized that the Evil Entity's weak point was the crystal sarcophagus, which it had converted into a portal to an alternate dimension to further empower itself. After the Evil Entity was defeated, the gang left the town for Miskatonic University. Nova, seemingly still possessed by the Anunnaki, thanked Scooby-Doo, adding that he was the bravest that ever lived. , season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 205. (no lines) ** 207. (no lines) ** 213. (no lines) ** 215. (no lines) ** 216. (no lines) ** 217. (no lines) ** 218. (possessed) ** 220. (possessed) ** 222. (dream, possessed) ** 224. (no lines) ** 226. (possessed) In other languages References }} Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Dogs Category:Main characters' love interests Category:Pets Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Talking animals Category:Victims